


Dirty Sheets

by wildonion



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vegas AU, drunk, i had to im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildonion/pseuds/wildonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is celebrating her 21st birthday in Las Vegas, only to get rudely interrupted by someone smoking in the casino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song Dirty Sheets by The Orwells

'Drink all night, I'm such a mess  
There's something missing in my chest!  
Show me the hill, show me the view  
I swear I'm coming back for you!  
I lost my mind, I lost my shoe  
I found myself when I found...'

-

The clock read 12:02am and before Laura could even comprehend, LaFontaine and Perry began to shower her in confetti and chocolate. “Happy Birthday!” they both shouted while twirling her in a constant circle. The three of them took a week off to visit the states and it’s been one hell of an adventure. Starting in Seattle, then Los Angeles and the grand finale for Laura’s birthday, Las Vegas. 

Laura was the baby of the group and watching the other two redheads order drink after drink during the whole week just wasn’t fair. That’s when the brilliant idea started to formulate in the tiny gays head, Las Vegas is the perfect place to turn 21! So there they were, just settling into their hotel room at midnight, ready to take on Sin City. 

The three of them added final touches to their outfits and agreed it was time to get the party started. “L, I can’t believe we’re in Vegas for your birthday! I would have given my left ear to celebrate mine here!” LaFontaine joked as they took the elevator down to the first floor. They were at the Cosmopolitan hotel, which was one of the nicest spots to gamble, drink and club on the strip. 

Once the elevator doors dinged open they urshed out and saw Vegas for all it’s glory. Poker tables to the left, a billion slot machines making constant noises were scattered all around and Laura thought she spotted at least four different bars. It was perfect. 

“Let’s get Laura her first legal drink in the states!” LaFontaine excitedly announced while dragging the other two behind them. “Yes! Laura of course! Just don’t drink too much because our flight is at six o’clock tomorrow evening.” Perry made sure they all had alarms set on their phones because tonight was going to get crazy for sure. They weaved their way through the huge crowd of drunks until they finally reached the closest bar. 

The blonde ordered a manhattan for herself and two margaritas for the other two and she had to flash her I.D. because she’s short enough to pass as a sixteen year old. The bartender wished her a happy birthday when he noticed the date on her I.D and gave Laura the drinks for free. 

“To Laura’s birthday!” the three best friends cheered and took healthy sips from their drinks until they became empty. “I want to play on the slots,” the short girl announced with already pinkened cheeks. “Sure, we’ll get another round and meet you.” LaFontaine gave her a giant grin. Laura turned on her heels and made her way to the slots. 

She wasn’t exactly sure how it worked, but she slid through the huge crowds of people trying to find a decent machine to play on. They had so many choices ranging from The Walking Dead machines and an Ellen one (she is so going to gamble on that later.) The blond caught a glimpse of the penny machines and carefully started to make her way there. She didn’t want to start off big and waste all of her money, so this seemed like the safest way. Just as she was about to slide into the big chair in front of the machines she felt a sharp burn in the side of her left arm. Laura immediately looked at her arm and took notice to a very fresh cigarette burn, “Shit,” she hissed in annoyance. Of course she would get burned in a giant crowd of smokers and drunks. 

She turned around ready to tell whoever burned her off only to be met by probably the prettiest girl she’s seen in any country. The girl was dressed in a black t-shirt, tiny black shorts and thigh high black socks. Her hair was dark and wavy and she wore some expensive looking jewelry around her neck and wrists. 

“I’m really sorry, it was a total accident.” the girl spoke while still smoking her cigarette and blowing the smoke into the blonde’s face. Laura’s never been fond of smokers so she had her scowl back on her face within a split second. 

“Listen! I know they let you smoke inside all the casinos or whatever, but if you NEED your cancer sticks at least be more careful and try not to BURN anyone!” 

The other girl had a small smirk forming on her face, “That bunched up face you make when you’re mad is real cute, creampuff.” Laura could feel her cheeks heating up and this time not from alcohol. Which also reminded her, where the hell are LaFontaine and Perry?

“Whatever! Just...try to be more careful.” she shot back. The dark haired girl put her smoke out in a nearby ashtray before looking Laura in the eyes again. “I honestly feel bad, let me buy you a drink to make it up to you, cutie.” 

The thought of going for a quick drink with the hottest girl on planet earth seemed very appealing to Laura. Even though she did burn her a few minutes ago at least she’d get a free drink or two out of it. “Alright. Lead the way.” 

The mysterious girl grabbed onto Laura’s hand and began dragging her in the direction of a bar. A few minutes passed and they found themselves at Queue Bar. It was a small place that offered original cocktails and gaming. The two girls took a seat at the bar, “What can I get you?” the brunette asked. 

Laura ordered another manhattan while the taller girl had a dirty martini. The two sat there in a silence for a bit until Carmilla decided to break it, “How’s your burn? It’s not too bad, cutie?” 

“First of all it’s Laura, not cutie and not creampuff. Laura. And it’s a bit better thank you very much.” Laura grumbled in response. 

The raven haired girl actually smiled for a split second, “Good to hear, cupcake. Can I get you another drink?”

About six more drinks in the two girls were talking enthusiastically and getting along great. Laura learned that her name is Carmilla, she’s a tour coordinator and she’s 22 years old. Carmilla’s been telling Laura a few stories about being on the road when the Perry’s face popped up on the cell phone,

“Hey Perr!” she answered

“Noo, i’m with Carmilla.”

“Alright, i’ll see you tomorrow! She is not, we’re at Queue Bar it’s up the escalator,” she slurred and hung the phone up.

Turning her attention back to Carmilla, Laura still couldnt believe she sat here on her birthday having drinks with such a gorgeous woman. Her heart skipped a beat when Carmilla ate her olive and then proceeded to lick her lips. “Everything alright, sunshine?” Carmilla asked, also slurring her words a bit. 

“Yeah, fine. My friends are looking for me, I guess LaFontaine got a little too drunk and had to go vomit in our room. Especially on my birthday.” Laura pouted and finished off the rest of her drink.

“Your birthday? Why didn’t you say something, cutie. Follow me, i’ll show you something you’ll probably like.” Carmilla purred while throwing down $80 for their drinks. The taller girl grabbed Laura’s hand again and they made their way through the giant hotel. Both of them being drunk wasn’t helping the navigation either, until Carmilla had them going through the parking garage outside of the hotel. 

They took the elevator up in silence, hands still clasps together. Once it dinged open, they were at the top floor of the parking structure. “Every time I come to Vegas I have to look at everything lit up like this,” Carmilla spoke while dragging them to the corner. She was right, the view had Laura in awe. The whole strip was lit up and desert sky showcased the stars above perfectly. You could see the civilians walking up and down the strip, even at two in the morning. 

“Wow, this is amazing! I love city lights.” Laura smiled. Carmilla was smoking another cigarette and the two of them stood in comfortable silence. Once the raven haired girl was finished she then turned to Laura, “What do you say we go celebrate the rest of your birthday at Bond? It’s a club.” Laura was already dragging Carmilla by the hand once more as soon as the words came pouring out of her mouth. 

Another thirty minutes ticked by and the two girls were trashed, grinding on the dancefloor full of sweaty bodies. The two were facing one another with Carmilla thigh strategically placed between the blonde’s legs. There was quite a lot of staring into eachother’s eyes and it was Carmilla who leaned in first, capturing Laura’s soft lips in a gentle liplock. Laura eagerly responded back by opening her mouth a bit to grant Carmilla’s entrance. 

They stood there, in the middle of the dance floor making out for a good ten minutes until Carmilla started to kiss her jaw, up the her ear and whispered, “A birthday is never a good one unless one receives birthday sex. How about it, cutie?” she nipped at her earlobe.

Laura couldn’t believe this was happening, things like this only ever happen in films! She couldn’t let this chance go down the drain. She eagerly nodded her head and whispered back, “My friends are in my room...so your place?” 

-

Both girls stumbled into hotel room number 307 and before the door shut, Carmilla was invading all of Laura’s senses. Her lips came crashing down against the blondes and her hands immediately flying to hold onto the blonde’s hips. Laura wrapped her arms around the taller girl, returning the kisses back just as eager. As the kiss began to deepen, Carmilla let a small moan spill out of the back of her throat and into Laura’s mouth.

Laura slid her tongue along the other girl’s bottom lip, asking permission in a sense which was almost immediately granted. Carmilla began whimpering into the other girls mouth and then broke the kiss to catch a breather. The two stood there and stared at one another, breathing heavily until Carmilla gave Laura another extremely sexy smirk and pushed her down onto the king sized bed. 

Eager lips collided once more and both girls desperately clawed at the other’s clothing to come off. Carmilla slid Laura’s dress down and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in just panties. The raven haired girl gazed at the other girl’s body in awe. She was gorgeous, absolutely perfect. Carmilla pulled her shirt up and over her head quickly, did the same with her shorts and the thigh high socks were the last to go. 

Carmilla placed hot open mouthed kisses along Laura’s chest, enjoying the quiet whimpers escaping her mouth. She looked up and at the other girls face and gazed straight into her eyes while slipping two fingers into the top of her panties and slowly dragging them all the way down her legs. 

Laura could swear she died sometime that night and went to heaven because this was just too damn good to be true. She sat up on her elbows, watching Carmilla sink to the edge of the bed and slowly dip her head, while keeping her eyes trained on the blonde’s. Carmilla gasped loudly at how wet the girl underneath her was, pussy pinkened with excitement and practically glistening. 

A hot breathe just out of reach kept hitting the one spot Laura needed the other girl, “fuck, Carmilla, please..just..” she whimpered. Growing impatient, Laura was about to practically beg until a sharp tongue lashed up onto her clit and began circling the bud of sensitive nerves. Sliding her tongue over and over then she switched to a strong sucking that had Laura melting into the bed. 

Laura dug her hands into the brunette’s hair tightly when she started to pick up the pace of her skillful tongue, dragging it from top to bottom. “Mmm..yes,” the blonde panted when she was met with two fingers effortlessly plunging their way deep inside.

The speed of her fingers and constant circling of her clit quickly had Laura falling, “Almost...shit..fu...oh..oh.” Carmilla roughly pushed a third finger in, curling her fingers so they hit that spot. Laura started to clench around her hardworking fingers, “oh...fuck,” she came with a sharp moan. 

Carmilla slowed her fingers and gave a few rubs to her clit, bringing the other girl down slowly. Once her fingers were removed Laura collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Carmilla crawled up the bed with complete elegance and placed herself right beside Laura and she threw her leg over the blonde’s waist. Laura turned her head only to be met by the sight of Carmilla licking her fingers clean, “What?” she questioned, “you have a great tasting cunt.” she winked.

The blonde quickly straddled Carmilla, ready to give it to her until the sun came up.


End file.
